


Careless

by orphan_account



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari gave a deranged sort of giggle, waffling his hands back and forth. "I swear, I had no idea that I'd put my potion into the same sort of coffee cup you always drink out of! It was an accident!"  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

"Watari, I am going to kill you!" 

Watari gave a deranged sort of giggle, waffling his hands back and forth. "I swear, I had no idea that I'd put my potion into the same sort of coffee cup you always drink out of! It was an accident!" 

Tatsumi clenched his fists. 

"What sort of potion was it, Watari?" he asked, the icy calm more frightening than anger any day of the week. 

Watari tapped a finger against his chin, trying to think. 

"Uh...I don't think it was de-aging one, we got rid of that one after that little incident...What about invisibility?" 

Tatsumi looked down at himself. "Not invisibility." 

"Can you still breathe?" Watari asked. 

"Yes," Tatsumi said, drawing in a mouthful of air to demonstrate. 

"Well...that means it's not the one that fills your lungs with Kool-Aid...So that means..." The color drained from Watari's face. "Uh oh." 

He had just enough time to brace himself before Tatsumi tackled him to the office floor. Rough hands tore his lab coat apart at the seams. There was an audible ping as Tatsumi yanked at the fly of his pants so hard the button flew off. 

The man raised his head, eyes filled with a painful hunger. 

"Watari...I need you," he gritted out. 

The scientist let out a nervous sort of laugh. "Well, then I guess you'd better take me. Ehe...heh."

Tatsumi didn't waist anytime divesting the two of them of the rest of their clothes, until there was nothing to prevent him from attacking Watari's neck with his mouth, biting and licking at the sensitive skin, until the scientist was moaning, cock hardening against Tatsumi's thigh. When the man moved onto his nipples, he was practically writhing against the floor. 

"Tatsumi...Tatsumi..." 

"Shh..." He climbed on top of him, pinning him against the cold tile, hand going between them to press their cocks together snugly. Their moans rose in harmony. 

"Fuck, Tatsumi..." Watari gasped out, voice unusually high. He bit his bottom lip, rocking his hips as Tatsumi stroked, hand rough and calloused. 

"Almost..." 

Watari let out a little cry, hips bucking as he painted their bellies white. He whimpered when Tatsumi didn't let up, jerking harder, finally pushing himself over the edge. He buried his face in Watari's neck as he came, biting down, groaning on each shot. 

When it was over they lay there, wet, sticky mess cooling between them. 

"Shit, Watari," Tatsumi groaned. "Why the hell do you have a sex potion?" 

Watari shrugged against the floor. "You never know when it'll come in handy." 

Tatsumi snorted. "Well, I guess it makes more sense than Kool-Aid."


End file.
